The Startling Surprise
by mysticaldreamsorceress
Summary: What if one day some of the characters from LOTR came to our world. I know this one has been done before. But I hope it will be different.


The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

inner thoughts

'sarcasm'

**this is Sindarin**

_This is Latin_

**This is Japanese**

This is Greek

_This is Spanish_

_**This is Arabian**_

_**This is French**_

_Chapter 1_

Nimra was your average American. She went to school and now was in collage. The only problem was that she was poor. So she had to go to the closest collage to her home. Which was still about 50 miles away. She didn't have a job because her grandpa did not allow her to have a job. She had three younger siblings. The oldest being 9. His name was Alex. The second oldest was 6. His name was Bryan. The youngest of the group was 3 and was still only a baby. His name was Sam. Nimra and her brothers moved in with her grand father only days after Sam or Sammy was born. Their parents had died on their way home from the hospital. They were hit by a drunk driver. Nimra was glad that Sammy survived. Nimra was about 19 almost 20. She was in her last year of collage. She had graduated at 16 and went immediately to collage. This was her last week. She had already taken the finals for most of her classes. She only had the finals in her Latin, Greek, medical, and herbology classes. She was at the moment on her way home. She had no car so she had to walk. Her brothers should be at home.

AT THE HOUSE

"Bryan turn the T.V. down. I'm trying to get in tune with my inner self." Alex says trying to imitate their grandpa. And failing to do so.

He was at the moment on one of his trips. He always went to the 'priest' gathering. Since Alex was so young he was trying to get Nimra to take over the shrine. They might have been in America, but their grandpa lived and was raised in Japan. So that's why they lived in a shrine way out in the forest. They had at least a 1,000 steps you had to climb up to get to the shrine. Nimra was actually pretty good at being a priestess. But whatever Nimra did her brothers had to do.

"But it's my favorite show!" Bryan whined. It only came on once a week.

"Fine. I'll study when it's over." Alex says getting up and sitting in front of the T.V. as well.

Two hours later and their was a loud noise that sounded like a bomb had went off. It came from outside. Now most would go outside and see what had made that noise. But not Nimra's brothers. They ran for cover and called Nimra's cell.

"Nimra! Something's happened!" Alex practically yelled into the phone.

"What happened?" Was heard from the other end.

"We aren't sure. What should we do?" Asks Alex.

"I don't know! Tell me what happened!" Nimra says getting frustrated with her brothers.

"We don't know. But there was this big loud sound. It sounded like an explosion. Should we go and see?" Asks Bryan. His sister always knew what to do.

"No. I'm on my way. But if you do see someone ask if they need help." NImra replies and hangs up. She ran the rest of the way home.

At the 'house' the boys were staring at the door. Just moments after they got off the phone they saw a figure walk up to it. They were waiting for it to beat down the door.

OUTSIDE

"Where are we?" Asks Pippin. The last thing they all knew was they were getting ready to celebrate the defeat of Sauron.

"I don't know." Replies Merry.

"What's that?" Asks Frodo. They all look and see what they guessed was a house. They all headed towards it. Them being the hobbits, they didn't know where anyone else was. They were all very scared.

They got to the house and could hear voices inside. It was almost late evening. The sun was about to set. Frodo decided to walk up to the house.

With Nimra

Nimra was running home as fast as she could. She could barely understand what her brothers had said. All she could make out was that something had happened that had scared them. Her brothers were easy to scare she knew, but this seemed different.

FLASHBACK

Just last week they had called her in the middle of one of her exams. Nimra had felt her phone vibrating. She quickly answered it and found out it was her brothers. She was glad she was in the back so the professor didn't see her.

"Hello?" Nimra whispered into the phone.

"Nimra the devils in our house." She heard a freaked out Alex say on the other end.

"Then get out of the house. Wait till I get home. I'm kinda busy." Nimra replied hanging up and continuing with her exam. She was very happy that she didn't get caught.

It turned out it was only a mouse. They had freaked out because they had seen a marathon of scary movies only 2 days before.

END FLASHBACK

They seemed to be freaked and ready to think they were going to die. By this time Nimra could see the corner of the road she lived down. She quickly ran down the road ready to meet the worst thing she had ever seen.

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

"Gandalf. Where are we?" Asks Aragorn. He did not recognize these trees.

"I don't know." Was the wizards reply.

The group consisted of Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Haldir. They were all very confused.

Suddenly they heard someone coming through the forest. Legolas soon appeared.

"Finally!" Legolas says seeing them. "I've found some!" Legolas calls over his shoulder.

More people appear. They were Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, and Glorfindel. Now there was a group of 9. They decided to find out where the hobbits were. They decided to head towards what seemed like a road. Once they reached the road Strider could make out what seemed to be hurried footfalls. They decided to follow them to see where they were headed. Every once and a while you could see the person lose their footing in the mud. It had apparently rained just a few hours before everyone arrived. They all agreed they were not in middle earth once they saw a what seemed to be a small wolf cross their path. (I don't know if they have fox's in middle earth, but that's what they saw.)

With Nimra

She finally made it to the stairs. She had to rest just a few moments before she was able to continue. She quickly climbed them and came to their house. She did not see anyone at first. But then four small people came around the corner.

"Who are you?" Nimra asks. They all looked at her quite startled.

"We are lost milady." Replies one of them.

"Well. I believe I asked who you are. Not if your lost. My name's Nimra." Says Nimra. The little people seemed to become friendly after she introduced herself.

"My names Merry." Replies the one who had spoken before. "And these are Pippin, Sam and Frodo." He says pointing to each man in turn.

"And what are you exactly?" Nimra questioned.

"We are hobbits milady." Says the one called Frodo.

"Ah well lets go inside." Nimra says and heads into the house.

Inside the house she looked for her brothers. She found them in her room under her blankets.

"Come out guy's. I want you to meet someone." Nimra says looking under her blankets. All three were their. Alex and Bryan had made Sammy so scared he immediately clung to Nimra once he saw her.

"Who are they?" Asks Alex once they had made it to the living room.

"Bro's these are our guests. They are Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin." Nimra says and each hobbit bowed a little when their name was said. "They are hobbits. Now hobbits these are my bro's. This here is Alex. This is Bryan. And the one attached to my side is Sam." Nimra says introducing everyone.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


End file.
